Multitools are available in a variety of orientations and forms to provide a plier-like member, such as a needle-nose pliers, and a plurality of tool members which are generally housed within a channel region of one or both of the handle members.
Oftentimes, it is desirable to operate a handle member by way of utilizing the tool with one hand while the other hand is occupied. As described herein, providing an assisted opening system allows a user to easily extract a tool member from a multitool handle, where such assisted opening system biases the tool to an open orientation. In one form, two tool members can be utilized to be opened using an assisted opening system. In a preferred form, the tool member requires an external torque applied thereto to reposition a first portion of rotation, and thereafter, the net forces acting upon the multitool bias the multitool placing a net positive torque thereon to open the tool to an extended orientation.